


harry

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	harry

“ _When she was good, she was very, very good, And when she was bad she was horrid_ ". That described Root to a T. Her “ _horrid_ ” days were behind her unless she was defending the Machine or Harry. She had been so awful to him when they first met; when all she wanted to do was to be by his side and learn from him. He had created “God”. Harry and his rules. He was why she was “ _good_ ”. Harry brought out her best. He had forgiven her. She was no longer lost and alone. Harry was why she was loved.


End file.
